A problem which arises in draining containers, such as plumbing drain traps, oil pans and the like, is the spillage of fluids contained within the containers when they are drained. For example, when a bath tub is unable to drain due to a blockage in the trap in the drainage piping, waste matter in the trap typically splashes onto the plumber or other user and the surrounding fixtures or floor during removal of the trap drain plug and drainage of the trap, thus requiring clean-up.
An additional problem is that frequently the container plugs contain bolts, washers or other things which may become lost if allowed to fall to the ground or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,776 to Kovach discloses a flexible fluid drainage bag which is configured to be secured to the bottom surface of a crank case of an automobile by magnets. The device includes a glove-like pouch to permit manual grasping for removal and replacement of the crank case drain plug. However, the device is not easy to control during use because the bag is flexible. Moreover, if the magnets fell off of the oil pan during use, the contents of the bag could spill. Also, the device would be difficult to use for plumbing drain traps and the like, where there may not be sufficient metal surface for attachment of magnets.
For all of these reasons, there is a need for an apparatus which is easy and convenient to use in a variety of applications such as for draining plumbing traps, oil pans and the like, and which prevents spillage when draining.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for draining containers and the like.
Another object is to provide a device which catches and contains waste matter released from a container or the like when a drain plug is removed and the container is drained. A related object is to prevent splashing of the waste matter onto the surrounding environment or user of the device during the draining process.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container draining device which can be used in a wide variety of applications in plumbing, vehicle maintenance and the like, and is easy and convenient to use.
Still another object is to provide a container draining device in which parts such as a leakproof glove or hose clamp can be removed and replaced easily.